New kids
by Tears on the Black Rose
Summary: After getting Aelita a message is recived. who is it from? How did they get into Lyoko?. THis is the first part of my first Fan Fiction so i really want reviews.


It was like any other normal Monday afternoon at the school. After permanently defeating Xanna everyone's lives went back to normal for the most part.

Ulrich was busy winning his soccer game and like always Yumi was on the sideline cheering for him. Odd on the other hand was lying in bed headset on full blast, sleeping. Jeremy was busy at work on his computer. He was researching and refining his detailed plan for Aelita's materialization. Everything was normal. Later that day Yumi And Ulrich Came up.

"Hey Jeremy we are gonna go hang decorations for the school dance next week, wanna help?" Yumi asked as Ulrich woke up odd.

"Uh, maybe later I'm working on Aelita's materialization," Jeremy Replied.

"OK, well come down whenever."

"By the way Aelita says hi"

Yumi smiled and followed Ulrich out of the room. Odd stopped and turned around before he left.

"Uh, Jeremy when you leave could you make sure you shut the door tight I don't want Kiwi to get loose in the school again."

"Sure thing odd" Jeremy turned back to his computer.

Two hours past and Jeremy finally stood up. A small black floppy disk popped out of the computer. He carefully placed it in his pocket. Jeremy then leaped over Kiwi, who had been sleeping on the floor, Flew out the door and blew people away in the hallways as he ran to the gymnasium.

"I did it!"

Yumi looked at him, "did what?"

"The materialization I finally got it right!"

"Listen Jeremy," Yumi put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you really want this to work, we all do, but it hasn't worked the past four times you tried. I just don't want you to get your hopes two high. If this does work my parents agreed to let her stay with us."

"I Know but I'm sure I got it right this time. I wanted to go and give it a shot. Do you guys wanna come?"

They all agreed and they all snuck out of the gym. They followed the path into the woods and when the finally got to the manhole they made sure no one was looking and then they all climbed down. At the end of the ladder, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all got on skateboards. Jeremy grabbed the scooter and followed them down the sewer tunnel. Once at the end the climbed up another ladder and went into the warehouse. They each grabbed a rope and swung off the ledge. When every one was in the elevator Odd pulled the lever and they all got out at the computer room. Jeremy sat down and put the headset communicator on. He then popped the floppy disk in. A live video link of Aelita popped up on the screen.

"So are we ready to do this?" she asked

"When ever you are" Jeremy told her.

"OK lets do it" The link shut off and a 3-d computer image of Aelita come on the screen. After scanning her and compiling all the necessary data on her it was done. They all ran into the elevator and went up to the scanner room. When the got there Aelita was standing there in a plaid skirt and a white tee shirt.

"I guess it worked." Odd said

Aelita just stood there smiling. "You look Wonderful" Jeremy said.

"Thank you" She fixed a wrinkle in her skirt.

"Yumi its eight o clock." Ulrich said "you guys are gonna get in trouble for being on school grounds this late if Jim catches you. They all got in the elevator and went up. They all decided to walk back to the school. Before they decided to crawl out of the manhole Ulrich looked around to make sure no one was around. The gang walked to the front of the school, said good buy to each other and then the boys went inside and Yumi and Aelita walked around the corner to her house. Yumi introduced Aelita to her parents and showed her around the house.

Wednesday

When the girls woke up Yumi had fun playing with Aelita's hair and then they talked about their class schedule as they walked to the school. When they got there, the boys were all waiting for them at the door.

"I got on my computer last night." Jeremy started

"So? What's so different about that?" Odd asked.

"Let me finish. I was just checking in on Lyoko and well with out Xanna to command them this monsters are going crazy it is really bizarre they are attacking each other, rocks and some of them just run off the edge of the cliffs."

"So, who cares about them we have no need to keep the link between here and Lyoko open anymore why not just shut it off permanently?" Odd asked.

So throughout the whole entire day each one of them contemplated over the thought of shutting down Lyoko. After Chemistry and geometry they went to lunch. Aelita sat down next to Jeremy and Yumi, Ulrich and Odd sat across from them. Of all the things to happen of course Sissi had to come over.

"Hi, I'm Sissi. Why don't you come over and sit with me instead of with these geeks?" She asked Aelita. "You can come to Ulrich."

"Not in this life time or any other Sissi." Ulrich told her.

"And just why would I want to sit with some stuck up Twit who is completely clueless to the fact that she has no friends? Look around Sissi you don't have friends and just because your dad is the principal of the school doesn't mean you can be a complete bitch cause one day it will back fire." Aelita smiled sweetly at her and watched her walk away. Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy were awestruck.

"Holy shit! You Aelita, the girl from Lyoko just Bad mouthed Sissi! You're at the top of my friend list! Way to go girl! I never ever thought I would here you curse. Not many people have the guts to blow off Sissi." Odd said.

"I don't even know where that came from but i just sort of had to say it." Aelita blushed and continued to eat her meal.

After there last classes The rest of the day consisted of Ulrich trying to teach Aelita how to play soccer and Odd trying to show her how to skateboard. When the day was over the girls went home and the guys went to there room. Friday 

After they each got a shower the girls walked to school the guys were again waiting for them at the door. After discussing it the group decided that today after school they would go and shut down the link to Lyoko.

After school the all went to the warehouse. Jeremy booted up the computer and found the file He then walked over to the large energy core generator in the middle of the room. He grabbed the first of three switches and pulled it down. He grabbed the second switch and pulled it down too. HE put his hand on the third switch but right before he was to close the final; link between them and Lyoko a new window popped up on the computer screen. It was sort of like an instant message box. But in side it was something they all didn't expect. The message read;

_Help! We are in Lyoko_

"Crap! My game started 5 minutes ago! I'll come back as soon as I can." Ulrich ran to the elevator and quickly made his way to the soccer field.

"I'll go up to the scanners and check this out:" Odd then went to the elevator. He stepped inside the scanner and was virtualized. When he dropped to the ground in the desert region he barely stood up before someone pushed him.

"Move!" A girl pushed odd out of the way so the monster wouldn't hit him but before she could move a hornet fired at her and hit her shoulder. She threw a boomerang at it and it exploded. Then out of no where three more hornets, two red crab robots and a giant roller monster surrounded her. Before she had time to move all of the monsters hit her at the same time. The monsters then turned around and looked at Odd. He Quickly killed the hornets and the crabs finally he killed the roller monster just as he ran out of arrows. HE looked around and then He walked over to the girl who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"I don't understand why are you hurt? Why didn't you just leave the game?" He bent over to pick her up but hesitated at the sight of her bleeding arm. "I don't understand why are you bleeding? We never get hurt we just leave Lyoko..." Just as Odd picked her up he heard another voice.

"Get away from her!" A boy that looked likes the girl Came and stood in front of Odd. "Who are you? Do you work for Xanna?"

"My Name is Odd and, NO I don't Work for Xanna, Were you the one who sent the message to us?"

"You got our message?"

"That's why I'm here."

"I'm Kish and that's is my twin sister Kira. Can you get us out of this place?"

"I can try. Jeremy I have a job for you. Devirtualize me and then try to materialize them. Odd handed the girl to Kish and he started to fade away in front of Kish. "See you on the other side."

A 3-d image of Kish appeared in front of Jeremy on the computer screen. After compiling information and scanning he was complete. Odd was still in the scanner room. The door opened and Kish was sitting in the bottom of the scanner.

"That was weird, Where's my sister?" Kish stood up and brushed the dust off or his black vest and pants.

"She's coming. How long have you been in Lyoko anyway?" Odd asked.

"For years it seems. We went in there on September Third 2000 we could never get back out."

"September third?! We found this place on September fourth! One day after you get lost in it we find it and use it to help save the world. How old are the two of you?" odd asked

"We are both 16," Kish said

"Good we are too"

Just then the other scanner door opened and Kira was lying in the bottom of it. Kish picked her up out of it and laid her on the floor.

"Come on wake up!" he said as he tried to wake the girl.

"Why is she hurt it never happened to us we were always fine." Odd said.

"We have been stuck in there so long that every time we did get hurt in the game we felt it, it actually happened." He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her arm to try to stop the bleeding. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kish where the hell are we?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"That's the sister I know and love" her eyes closed

"We should really get her to the hospital" Odd bent over and picked her up. Kish followed Odd to the elevator.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Odd asked Kish.

"Yea why?"

"Call 874-9339 and give it to me." Kish dialed the number and stuck the phone between Odds Ear and His shoulder.

"Jeremy The girl is hurt we are taking her to the hospital meet us there."

to be continued.....


End file.
